Harry Potter and the Child of Olympus
by themasterofApophis
Summary: hecate has faded. harry potter, aged 1 and a half, abandoned at the dursleys. however the gods on olympus have other ideas... gonna let someone else take over and beta them... will turn this into a challenge for who wants it. giving up please take over someone


Prologue: Hectate's last wish  
>Throne room- Mt. Olympus- New York<br>Sept. 23th 1981  
>"ORDER," Zeus bellowed, his eyes betraying the sadness contained behind them. When the din had mellowed, he turned to Athena and asked for her questions. She replied "I have 3, Father, 1st: what is wrong? 2nd: why is Cronos, Rhea &amp; Hectate here? And 3rd directed at Apollo: when will Hectate fade?" Hectate, in a weak and trembling voice, spoke "I shall answer you Lady Athena. The answer to the first 2 is that the 14 Olympians and the two good Titans must decide what will happen to my sphere when I fade, which, to answer your 3rd question, is on the 31st of October of this year. All of my power will be transferred over to one who is forgotten and his consort. Gods bless the wizards of the Light and the Dark when the Grey finds out the truth. When the event happens, Apollo has said the forgotten will be sent to the most magic-hating family in the world. That is when he must be collected. That is when he becomes one of us." Apollo's eyes flashed green. All noticed. "What is it, brother?" Queried Artemis. "At age 11 the forgotten will go to Hogwarts. On the way, that is when he will meet his consort for the first time." "Wait a moment. First who is the forgotten and second who is his consort?" Posiedon spoke. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Apollo replied sadly.<p>

Chapter one: the 'unholy' twin  
>Potter cottage- Godric's Hollow<br>Oct. 31st 1981  
>"LILY... HE'S HERE. TAKE JACOB AND RUN!" Shouted James as Voldemort strode maliciously into the room. "I'm not here for that lump." He spoke, his high, cold voice sounded bored, "I'm here for the other one." "We only have ONE son. That inhumane brat is not ours." Hissed James. "Me get bored. STUPEFY." Lily heard from the one-year-old voice of Harry. All were shocked when the Dark Lord fell back, partially stunned. A wand had appeared in Harry's hand. "EXPELLIARMUS." Called Harry. At the same time Voldemort screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA." A gold thread appeared connecting the two. Bang! Suddenly Harry fell back a lightning bolt scar on his forehead while a shard of wood from the explosion carved LV on Jacob's chest, just above his heart. Harry picked up Voldemort's wand and hid both wands away in his own world for him to get later. Then he doubled over and started convulsing and screaming as pain tore through his young body as he became a God. "Mummy, make it stop. It hurts." He called to Lily, who ignored him while Harry continued screaming out for her. An hour later Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black walked in to see Lily and James looking at Jacob and completely ignoring a heavily convulsing and screaming Harry. The parents just sat staring at their eldest son's chest while their youngest swooned and fainted. Sirius ran past the trio to get to Harry, just as Lily turned and looked at the convulsing boy on the floor just inches away from a load of ash and black robes. "Oh my God. James we forgot about Harry...HARRY." She screamed as a flash of silver strode into the room, stop Sirius, look at Harry, lean down, touch the convulsing child's head and disappear, leaving a sleeping Harry and a note saying 'to the parents of Harry James Potter, make sure you give this Go... This child to a good family or may the Gods bless you from mine and my sister's wrath. Signed Artemis, the Goddess of maidens, wild creatures and the hunt.' "Professor, what should we do?" Asked Lily, fear evident in her voice. "I'm afraid we will have to give the creature to your sister. On the other hand, Jacob Potter will be the Boy-Who-Lived. The vanquisher of Voldemort." Dumbledore replied, unaware that Harry heard every word, including the murmurs of agreement from Lily and James.<p>

Chapter two: love train  
>Mt. Olympus - Manhattan - New York City - U.S.A.<br>10 years later  
>"MICHEAL APOLLO OLYMPA. GET YOUR BACKSIDE UP THIS INSTANT." Screamed Hera. 'If this is a joke, Apollo and Aphrodite are going to pay with the information about their little fling behind Hera, Ares and Hephaestus' backs' thought Harry , now known as Mike Olympa, as he got up to his mom's yelling(said olympians paled). As he walked down stairs, he saw that the 13 Olympians (Hestia, Cronos and Rhea were busy while Ounaros and Gaia were still asleep (both had made peace)) looked sad, Artemis and Athena even had tears running down their faces. He saw a letter fly towards him and he stopped it with a flick of his fingers. He looked at the crest on the front and almost collapsed with fear. "I guess its time. Did you get everything but a wand and owl?" He asked shakily. Hera nodded. "Well then...best grab the two wands I stored for this occasion." He stuck his hand into mid-air and pulled out two wands: one of holly and the other yew. Both had the same core: phoenix feather from the same bird. "Hedwig." He called. A pure white phoenix flared in front of him with a blast of cold air. 'Time to go?' She asked through their bond. 'Yeah.' Mike said, "who's going to see me to the station?" All looked at Apollo and Artemis. "Oh no. I will not take my little brother at the same time as that drama queen." They both said in perfect unison. "Tough." Spoke Zeus. "You have an hour before the train leaves." "Best leave then. Dad, Granddad (I know you're listening) and Uncles, don't kill each other while I'm gone. Mom and aunt Demeter, make sure they don't. I do want a home to come back to. Try and get grandma Rhea to help as well. I'll be back at Christmas and I may have friends. Bye." And with that the three flashed away. When they arrived Mike felt a pull from some where. When he told his elder and (eternally) bickering siblings (the classic Boys are betterGirls are better argument), they told him to follow it. When he did, Mike found himself in a compartment with a girl with hair the colour of coffee and eyes of chocolate. He said shyly. "Hello I'm Mike Olympa. Who are you?" The girl, just as shyly, replied "Hermione Granger. Would you like to sit here with me?" "Yes thank you." As the two got to know each other (Mike had told Hermione who and what he was, without looking for eavesdroppers), a blond boy walked in, drawling "they say that a God is on the train in this compartment." "Yes me." Mike growled, anger growing. "Well I was just about to say that you should not hang around with pathetic mud blood scum like her." Mike saw tears spill from Hermione's eyes. That was the last straw. "Artemis," he called through the window, "could you come here? Some male empousa insulted the girl I felt the pull from. Very badly. And mom, you too?" Two flashes of light and an explanation later, Artemis saw blood and Hera bent down to help Mike comfort Hermione. "You have ten seconds to leave before I shoot you full of arrows. Ten...nine...two...ONE!" Artemis screamed. The boy, who name was Malfoy, ran as fast as he could but it didn't stop the one arrow that Artemis shot from hitting his butt. "Shhh 'Mione. Its ok hush. He's gone. He can't insult you any more." Mike spoke soothingly into her ear while Hera rubbed her back. When she didn't calm down, Mike sighed then bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't notice his mom and sister leave. When the pair parted, Hermione still had a few tears in her eyes but had a big smile on her face. "You better now?" Mike asked. "Yeah. We better get changed. We're almost there." Snap! She looked down and saw that the pair were changed into their robes. 'You were saying.' Was written over his face. "Prat." She jokingly exclaimed while hitting him on the arm.

Chapter three: the god, the headmaster and the sorting hat (funny that sounds like a joke)  
>The great hall<br>"Micheal Olympa." Called Professor McGonagall. The whole hall began to stare. 'Difficult, my lord, you would do well in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.' 'Can both Hermione and I go in Ravenclaw please, Ma'at, thank you.' 'Of course master.' "RAVENCLAW." Ma'at called for all to hear.  
>"Hermione Granger." Spoke McGonagall. As Hermione began to walk up, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW." The hall was surprised. Never had a student been sorted without touching the hat. Hermione looked towards Mike and saw him sigh with relief. Their eyes met and they smiled to each other. Dumbledore noticed and frowned. The girl was supposed to meet Jacob and become friends with him then get her heart broken when Jacob goes out with the Weasley girl. From what the Potters said, she never even walked past their compartment. "Jacob Potter." Barely touching his head the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN." All were shocked but Jacob walked over to Gryffindor table but no one moved to let him sit down. "Go to your table, slimy snake." One hissed. When he grudgingly did (all the while staring at Mike), Malfoy moved to let him sit down. The sorting finished with Ronald Weasley becoming a Slytherin. After all had eaten, Professor Dumbledore asked Mike, Mione and Jacob to speak with him and the two Professors Potter. When the three reached the statue that guarded the headmaster's office, Hermione and Jacob was surprised to see it bow to Mike then step aside. When the three stood inside, Dumbledore asked Lily to take Mione away from Mike and then pointed his wand at him. "Did you tell the sorting hat to put Jacob Potter in Slytherin?" "No, I didn't tell Ma'at to put Mr. Potter in Slytherin.""Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, the three adults oblivious to the light Mike was giving off in anger. "Let go of me!" Hermione screamed at Lily. "No. Now be quiet." Lily replied, tightening her grip. Hermione screamed with pain. "I have many names: Mike Apollo OlympaHadrian, God of Destiny, Serpents, Time, Mischief and Magic, the 15th Olympian and the Master of the Time Scythe are my main ones. But you three would know me better as HARRY JAMES POTTER." Mike hissed out, voice growing in volume, screaming the last bit. All three were so shocked that they went slack and didn't notice Hermione wriggle out of Lily's grip, rush to Mike's side and soundly kiss him. The pair left, arms linked, Hermione's head on Mike's left shoulder, leaving the adults stunned and Jacob collapsed. "Mione." Yes Mike?" How would you and your family like to come to my home for Christmas, that's if my dad, granddad and uncles haven't destroyed it?" "I would love to and I'm sure my mum and dad would love to as well." "Thank you." Suddenly music started playing. Mike then asked "May I have this dance, my beautiful lady." The reply was. "Certainly, my handsome lord."

Chapter four: the chamber and the snake queen  
>The next day<br>When Mike woke up in the Ravenclaw common room, he tried to get up but found he couldn't. When he looked down, he saw Hermione laying on top of him, fully clothed and asleep. Then he remembered the previous night. The dance had taken them all the way to the tower, where the whole house had set up a surprise for them. When the two eventually went to sleep on the sofa, Mione in Mike's arms, one of the prefects called Professor Flitwick, who conjured a blanket over the pair while they slept. Slowly Mike bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips. As he pulled back, her eyes fluttered open. "I could get used to waking up in your arms, Mr. Olympa." She said. "The same could be said about you, Ms. Granger." Suddenly, just as they leaned into kiss again, they heard a cough and saw all the heads of houses looking at them, even Snape, who used to favour his own house above all others. The pair blushed. A pink flash and an allure 100x stronger than a group of 100 pure-bred veela flew through the air. "Aphrodite, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't or I tell mom and Ares about you're little fling with Apollo." "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts." "Oh yeah? Take a good look at a copy of this letter." She appeared fully clothed after taking one look at the letter. She took one look at Snape and wrinkled her nose with disgust. "Your mom told me that the two places you wanted to know about exist and that the item you felt is here. Bye." Mike grabbed Hermione's hand and ran for the second floor girls toilets. "Mike what's here?" "Go get Professor Binns. Avoid Dumb-as-a-door and the Pot-heads" "Ok." And she ran quickly away. Moments later she arrived not only with Binns but the house heads as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you... The entrance to the chamber of secrets." "Mr. Olympa, are you sure?" Asked McGonagall. "Yes quite." "Well how do you open it then?" Snapped Snape. "Like this. ?Open?." Mike spoke, finishing in parseltongue. A slide and another round of parseltongue later, they had arrived in the chamber. "?Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.?" As the mouth of the statue opened, Mike yelled "Cover your eyes." "?Who is there? Who dares to disturb my slumber?" "?I do, great serpent queen.?" "?Why?" "?Turn down your glare so me and my companions may look at you.?" After this was done, the group looked at the basilisk in wonder. "?What are you? I sense a being of greater power than my master.?" "?That is I. I am a God.?" Suddenly the snake bowed to Mike and, surprisingly, Hermione, who understood every word. "Professor Snape, could you do a heritage potion on me?" "Of course, but I would need to go to my lab." "?Master, tell the greasy one that there is one in my chamber.?" "Professor, Sallath says there is one on her chamber." Mike repeated, both he and Hermione smiling at what Sallath had called Snape. "Lead on." Snape said, oblivious.

Chapter five: Hermione's heritage  
>The potion was finished. Hermione drank it quickly as instructed by Snape. A piece of parchment appeared saying:<br>'Hermione Jean Olympa nee Granger/Samantha Lucia Olympa nee Riddle  
>Notable ancestors:<br>Rowena Ravenclaw-Slytherin Emerys  
>Salazar Slytherin Emerys<br>Myrridian Emerys  
>Anitoch Perevell<br>Cadmus Perevell  
>Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)<br>Minerva Riddle nee McGonagall  
>Sarah Granger nee Riddle<br>Ancestors through marriage:  
>Ouranos (great-grandfather in law)<br>Gaia (great-grandmother in law)  
>Cronos (grandfather in law)<br>Rhea (grandmother in law)  
>Zeus (father in law)<br>Hera (mother in law)  
>Athena (sister in lawmaternal many times great grand mother)  
>Hercules (half-brother in law)<br>Perseus 'Percy' Jackson (cousin in law)  
>Ignotus Perevell (through Harry James Potter)<br>Godric Gryffindor Emerys (through Harry James Potter)  
>Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Emerys (through Harry James Potter)<br>Items to claim (from who)  
>Elder wand (Albus Dumbledore)<br>Resurrection stone (Tom Riddle Jr.)*  
>Invisibility cloak (James Potter)<br>Gringotts vaults 1,2,3,4,5,33 and 145 (Olympa, Emerys, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Perevell, Gaunt and Potter)  
>Master bolt (Zeus)<br>Time Scythe (Mike Olympa)  
>Nagini (Tom Riddle Jr.)*<br>Slytherin's locket (Sirius Black)*  
>Hufflepuff's cup (Bellatrix Lestrange)*<br>Gryffindor's sword (Ma'at)  
>Ravenclaw's tiara (Room of Requirement)*#<br>The Marauders Map (Fred and George Weasley)  
>Hogwarts (Albus Dumbledore)<br>Tom Riddle's diary (Lucius Malfoy)*  
>Space kho'pesh#<br>(Items marked with a * are dark magic know as Horcruxes)  
>(Items marked with a # are lost)'<br>All stared at the parchment. "We're m-ma-married?" Whispered Mike. "You're my granddaughter?" Whispered an even quieter McGonagall. "Well obviously." Spoke a voice. "Sweet Hectate, what do they teach in this time." Spoke another. "SALAZAR HADES SLYTHERIN EMERYS AND ROWENA ATHENA RAVENCLAW-SLYTHERIN EMERYS. Will you shut up? Your scaring them." Shouted a third. "Like you aren't, Helga Hera Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Emerys." Spoke the last voice, obviously Godric Zeus Gryffindor Emerys. "Oh Styx. Not those four." Muttered Mike. "Wait a moment... I recognise that voice." The four voices said in unison. "Yes, you bunch of chaos merchants, its me. Oh and its sweet HADRIAN now Rowena, daughter of Athena. Hectate faded. I replaced her. Just thought I would point it out." "Well. Look what the raven dragged in. His almighty royal pain in the backside, Micheal Apollo Olympa, Prince of the Gods." She turned to Hermione and froze. "Helena? But you died childless. This is impossible." She whispered. "What is it Row?" Asked Salazar. Rowena pointed. "It can't be." Salazar murmured. "Helena Minerva Emerys! Get you ghostly backside here THIS INSTANT!" Screamed Rowena, her face turning red with fury. "She gets her temper from their mom." Whispered Mike. "Who's their mum?" Asked Hermione. "Athena.


End file.
